1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of transferring graphene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a nano material having stable electrical, mechanical, and chemical characteristics and high electrical conductivity. Graphene may be synthesized in a large area on a metal substrate and may be transferred to a substrate of an electronic device.